


Matchmaking

by DhampirsDrinkEspresso



Series: Smoked Sin and Honeyed Venom [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhampirsDrinkEspresso/pseuds/DhampirsDrinkEspresso
Summary: One shots and/or cut scenes for The Friday Shirt. Mostly super short scenes between other characters when Rey and/or Ben aren't around. Also bonus scenes that may not fit in the main story or contain spoilers for later chapters.Again, there may/will be spoilers for events in The Friday Shirt.
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Phasma, Kaydel Ko Connix/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Smoked Sin and Honeyed Venom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663369
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	1. Help Them (Hux and Kaydel)

**Author's Note:**

> The plan is to try and keep these all in the General Audience to Teen and up range but as they haven't all been written that may change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaydel and Hux briefly discuss what they've seen happening in Rey's first three days at SOS.

“I think you were right, Armie. There are definite sparks between Rey and Solo.” Kaydel kicked off her shoes and stretched out on the hotel bed, watching as Hux moved around the room, packing for their flight in the morning. She was already done, technically. Well, her things were all in her suitcase, though watching the way he meticulously folded his clothing she wondered if she should have him just repack it all for her—maybe then she’d have room to pack the things in the box she was going to have to ship back, save the trouble and the cost of shipping.

She enjoyed seeing this side of him. He did it almost absently, glancing her way with small smiles every so often as he actually listened to everything she said. It was a level of comfort she would never have believed possible when she first met him. “It’s weird, though.”

“Hm? What is?”

“Rey and Solo. The way they… can I call it flirting when it’s like, I don’t know, it’s like they don’t even realize they’re doing it?”

He pauses and turns to her, leaning back against the desk with his arms folded. “I don’t believe they do. Still, they’ve only known one another three days, and he’s always been…emotionally stunted, shall we say?”

He thinks for a moment, and Kaydel leans back and enjoys the view. His tie is off, top two buttons of his shirt undone, and his hair is mussed. She’s not sure anyone else has ever seen him so … relaxed. Well, maybe Solo but that’s because they were roommates in and just after school, and then something happened-he’s never been willing to tell her exactly what but she knows it has to do with their old boss so she has never pushed. Solo lived briefly with Dameron after that, and she’s pretty sure he’s been completely alone since. It makes her a little sad, honestly.

“What was that look?”

“Hm? Oh, just thinking.”

“About?” He’s moved to the foot of the bed, catching her foot in one hand and massaging the arch lightly. She doesn’t even try to hold back the breathy moan and a happy wiggle before she answers his question.

“Solo.” She grins at the little warning growl sound that coaxed out of him. “About how it’s sad he’s been all alone for so long.”

Hux seemed to be thinking about that, the look in his eyes going serious again. “Perhaps. It’s at least partially by choice, though. If you never let anyone get close, they can’t hurt you.”

“That’s even sadder.”

“Mm.” A kiss to the top of her foot has her shivering as he crawls up the bed to stretch out beside her. “Kaydel, my sweet, can you please stop talking about Ben Solo when I am attempting to seduce you?”

It’s not until much later, snuggled against him under the sheets, when she brings up the subject again. “I think we should help them,” she murmurs sleepily.

“Hm? Who?”

“Rey and Solo. I think they’d be good for each other,” she whispers, just before her breath evens out.

“Perhaps.” He lies awake, staring at the ceiling lost in thought for a long time before joining her in sleep.

Help them, indeed.


	2. Wednesdays at 3 (Bazine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Ben Solo's office on Wednesday at 3PM.
> 
> SERIOUSLY, SPOILERS HERE FOR LATER CHAPTERS OF THE FRIDAY SHIRT. REY WON'T HAVE THIS INFORMATION FOR QUITE A WHILE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew people would make the same assumptions as Rey, but I didn't mean to upset anyone that much. So...sorry?
> 
> Anyway, again, if you want to keep from "spoiling" the reveal when Rey finally finds out the truth about Ben's "3PM Girl," skip this and go to the next installment.

“I’m pretty sure your assistant thinks I’m a hooker,” Bazine said conversationally as Ben stretched out on the massage table.

“Hm? What? Baz, that’s ridiculous.”

“Maybe to you.” She grabbed his arm, forcing him into a stretch that hurt, but in a good way and he groaned. “See, that right there. I guarantee she heard that and thinks it’s a sex noise.” She put more pressure on his arm.

“Ow!”

“Maybe you should do the stretches and exercises the doctor AND your physical therapist told you to,” she said without sympathy, not letting up on the pressure.

“ _You’re_ my physical therapist.”

“Technically I’m your massage therapist. I have at least another year and licensing to get through before I can call myself anything else, and it wouldn’t be ethical for me to be your PT.”

“Whatever. You’re better than any of those other idiots anyway.”

She snorted, releasing his arm and moving unerringly for the most painful spot on his body, working at the knotted muscle at the base of his shoulder blade. “I’m not better, I just let you get away with more shit. If anything, that makes me worse.”

“Mmph. I thought a massage was supposed to be relaxing and feel nice.”

“Deep tissue, Solo, suck it up.”

“I swear I think you’re rougher than you need to be. You just like hurting me.”

“That might also be true, but it doesn’t change the fact that if you just did what you’re supposed to you wouldn’t need me anymore.”

“Ah, Baz, I’ll always need you.” She snorted again before bearing down on another knot, getting another groan of pain out of him.

“Oh, she’s going to think you are _really_ enjoying yourself today. Probably thinks I’m some kind of contortionist. Should I moan too, let her think you know what you’re doing?” Whatever his answer would have been was replaced by a yelp as she hit another tender spot. “Dammit Solo, I should charge you double for the extra work you cause me, getting all tensed up like this every week.”

“Eh, I’d pay it.”

“Damn right you would.” She went silent for a moment before returning to her original talking point. “So, Rey…”

Ben sighed. She wasn’t going to give up. “What about her, Baz?”

“Seriously, have you forgotten already?”

He grunted as she definitely bore down too hard on a sore spot, both literally and figuratively. “I’m sure she doesn’t think you’re a prostitute.”

“Eh, hooker, hook up, whatever. She’s polite when I’m here but I have SEEN the way she looks at me. She absolutely loathes the sight of me, and since I am an absolutely _phenomenal_ person there can only be one reason for that.”

“Oh?”

“She’s jealous.”

“Right…sure she is, Baz.”

“Ben Solo, I am telling you, that woman for some unknown reason wants you, and you better jump on her before she wises up.”

“She’s my assistant, Bazine. That’s all.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Solo. All I’m saying is if I were single and she looked at me the way she looks at you, I would be _all over_ that woman.”

“She’s not your type.”

“I like to think I don’t have a type. It’s more about the person inside.”

“Oh please, you absolutely have a type.”

“Hm, maybe you’re right. Maybe Rey and I have the same type.”

Ben turned and looked at her, happy to note his neck worked again. “And what type would that be?”

“Tall, broody, Type-A executives who have no idea what they want or need out of life, I guess.”

That got a bark of genuine laughter out of him. “And how _is_ Phasma these days?”

“Stressing over last-minute wedding plans.”

“Still? Wasn’t all that finalized months ago?”

“I thought so,” she said fondly, “but apparently she has a list of things that _might_ go wrong somewhere in the gigantic three ring binder of wedding stuff she’s constantly carrying around. It’s making the wedding planner insane. And if she doesn’t stop, we’re going to lose another one.”

“She just wants it perfect for you,” Ben muttered, and she smacked his shoulder (good-naturedly but it still hurt).

“Who knew Ben Solo was a sappy romantic with, like, _feelings_ and shit?” That got her an eye roll and a noncommittal grunt. She shrugged, wiping her hands on a towel and stepping back so he could get up. “Besides, as long as I get to marry Gwen it _will_ be perfect.”

“Who’s the sappy romantic, now?” He ducked as the hand towel she’d been using sailed across the room towards his head.

Folding the table and sliding it back into the closet, Bazine couldn’t stop the devious smirk that curved her lips. Maybe it was because she was finally so deliriously happy herself, but she wanted to see him happy and settled and something told her Rey could make that happen.

She waited until she heard his shower start then pulled her hair free of the tight ponytail she’d had it in and mussed it a bit before grabbing her bag. He didn’t think Rey was jealous? Fine. Time to up her game then, see if she could provoke some sort of action from the other woman, since Ben insisted on denying there was anything there.

This was going to be fun.


	3. Shopping (Leia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia wants to buy Rey a gift for putting up with Ben for 2 months. She makes Ben go with her.  
> Shopping.  
> With his Mother.  
> On a Saturday.
> 
> (Takes place before chapter 5 of The Friday Shirt).

He was only half-surprised when his mother sought him out on the roof early one morning. She hadn’t been up here in months, but he knew she still had her key. Leia crossed the roof and stood beside her son, leaning on the ledge of the wall around the high surface. He didn’t look up, but he didn’t leave or tell her to do so, either.

“Ben.”

“Mother.”

“Rey’s been here almost two months.”

“Yes.”

“You’ve essentially created a project engineer position for her while still keeping her in your office and not affecting the budget.”

“Special projects. Creative solutions. It’s what I do, Mother. I put together a team to fix things.” He shot her a look as she lit a cigarette but knew there was no point in saying anything about it.

“It’s a milestone, two months. You’ve not had an assistant last more than a month since you’ve been here.”

“They were all useless. Didn’t need them making life more difficult,” he muttered.

His mother took a long drag off her cigarette. “Well, at least you admit you chased them off.”

“Not technically. I just didn’t let them get away with shit.”

She huffed. “Regardless, Rey’s been here 60 days next week. I want to get her a welcome gift.”

“She won’t appreciate any of your usual options.”

“I suspected not, so I am asking you for ideas.”

He thought about it, truly considered the idea, before offering, “She needs a coat. It’s getting cold and she’s still wearing the same jacket. I’ve heard Finn arguing with her about it. She won’t let him buy her one.”

“Well why haven’t you bought her one then?”

Ben turned, fully facing his mother for the first time since she had stepped onto the roof. “I doubt that would go over any better than Finn’s attempts.”

“She does seem very independent.”

Something that might have been a laugh escaped Ben. “She does at that.”

“Okay then, a coat. We’ll go shopping in the morning.”

“Wait, what? Why can’t you just send Maz or order something like you normally do?”

“You’ve already told me Rey won’t appreciate what I normally do. I don’t want to insult the girl. She’s quite formidable when she’s angry.” Ben looked down, feeling his face and ears warm with the flush creeping over him as his mother laughed and bumped him with her shoulder. “I’ll pick you up at nine,” she said as she put out her cigarette and walked over to the roof access door. “I want to be there when the stores open,” she said with an evil grin. He could hear her laughter echoing down the stairs at the litany of curses that escaped him when he realized he’d just been roped into shopping.

With his mother.

On a Saturday.

By the third hour of trailing behind his mother, Ben Solo’s expression was murderous, and he was twitching with the need to escape.

And drink.

He really needed to drink…a lot.

If one more sales associate or customer cooed and batted her eyes at him…

Even worse was the perverse enjoyment his mother seemed to be getting out of demanding his opinion on every ridiculous, overpriced, and not-at-all-suited-for-Rey thing she looked at.

The building headache was starting to threaten his vision when something caught his eye at a store across the way.

It was a department store, higher end but not the exclusive designer boutique things his mother seemed to prefer. He grabbed her elbow and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Over there.”

Realizing he’d hit his limit, Leia didn’t resist as her son tugged her to the other store and pointed imperiously at a black brocade swing coat on display. “That one. Can we go now?” She turned her back to him and smirked as she studied the coat. It was well-made, higher end name brand but not designer, and she had to admit it would look good on the young woman.

Finally, Leia nodded, “Yes, I think this will do,” she said, waiving over a pretty sales associate to remove the locking cable. “I’ll get the car,” Ben muttered, stalking out of the store.

Leia Organa-Solo handed over her credit card with a grin, quite proud of her day’s work. Imagine, her son, spending 3 hours shopping.

On a SATURDAY.

With his MOTHER.

Ben could deny it all he wanted, but her son was completely smitten.

Now she just needed to figure out how to help him along. She wanted grandchildren while she was healthy enough to enjoy them.


	4. It's A Bet (Leia and Amilyn Holdo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Leia and Amilyn talked about during the company holiday party, after the mistletoe kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapter 8 of The Friday Shirt.

The mistletoe had been intentional.

Leia had gone to GREAT pains to ensure she could maneuver her son under it, jumping at the chance when she saw Rey slip out to the restrooms.

And then the little minx had kissed HER instead of Ben before asking Han to dance.

“I like her,” Leia said, watching her husband laugh as he was dragged away.

She pretended not to notice Ben’s “Me too,” although Amilyn gave him a look. “Well, ladies,” he began, “as Ms. Jackson so kindly demonstrated, it’s a party and there is still dancing to be done.” He held out a hand to her, but Leia shrugged him off. There was only one person she wanted him dancing with.

“I’ll join you in a moment. I want to speak to Amilyn about something else. Maybe you should rescue Rey from getting her toes trampled by your father. I swear that man doesn’t know his right from his left.”

Ben shrugged and headed back into the ballroom. It was the longest he’d ever willingly stayed at one of her parties, and she’d never seen him actually enjoying himself at one.

Until now.

“So, by spring do you think?” Amilyn asked as they watched him go.

“Oh please, those two idiots are going to draw this out. I say it will be at least six months to a year before my son gets his head out of his ass and realizes she’s as in love with him as he is with her.”

“You think?”

“I’d put money on it. Come on Ami, let’s go enjoy the rest of the party,” Leia grabbed the other woman’s arm and several people looked up as they entered the room, wondering what in the world they were cackling over.

And that was the start of the SOS office betting pool.

Not that such a thing would _ever_ be sanctioned by HR (which was why all bets were placed after hours, off company property).

And if Amilyn had the appropriate workplace relationship declaration forms in her desk all filled out except for dates and signatures, well, no one needed to know that.

Just like they didn’t need to know she’d had _that_ particular file ready since she heard a tale of a fight derailed with strawberry muffins, or that she’d moved it to the top drawer of her desk when rumors started that Rey Jackson had been on the roof.


	5. A Favor (Han)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo receives an unexpected phone call. Ben needs a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set just before chapter 14: Well-Rehearsed.
> 
> Not really any plotting here, but a moment I really wanted to share from Han's POV.

To say he was surprised to receive the call was more than a bit of an understatement. Han Solo stared at the caller ID on his phone, wondering if it was an accident. Should he answer?

He almost waited too long before swiping at the screen.

Surprisingly enough, there was a response to his gruff “Hello?”

“Hi, Dad. I, uh, need a favor.”

“Did you get arrested? Was it for finally beating Mitaka’s ass?”

“No, why would you even think…never mind.” Ben sighed. It was a sound Han was quite familiar with, although it was usually Leia making it. He grinned in spite of himself, picturing the frustrated expression both his wife and son got when they did that, as Ben continued. “It’s actually not for me. It’s for Rey.”

“Ah, _now_ it makes sense.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? You know what, no, never mind. I don’t want to fight with you.”

Han sucked in a breath. He knew his son was in therapy beyond the anger management sessions that had been an unofficial part of his plea deal, and they’d both made an effort, but their natural dynamic was argument based, or at least it had been since Ben hit puberty.

Ben took a deep breath of his own. “Poe got it into his head that the wedding party needed to learn the waltz for the reception. He’s got them all scheduled for 2 hours of lessons every night.”

“So, what do you need me to do?” Han managed the question without any trace of sarcasm. He really was genuinely curious and more than willing to help.

There was a pause and an intake of breath. Apparently, his son had expected this to be difficult, expected _Han_ to be difficult. “Ah, well, Rey needs a partner since I’m in Oklahoma. Last night she was stuck with the instructor and I gather it wasn’t exactly fun for her. I was hoping…maybe you’d go to the class the next three nights?” He rushed through the words, also growing quieter by the end of the request. It came across as a question, and from the sound of it one he was almost afraid to ask.

“Sure, kid. Just tell me when and where.”

The relief was palpable.

“I’ll send you the address. And Dad?”

“Yeah, son?”

“Thanks.”

There was a pause, muffled voices in the background, and Ben spoke again. “I, uh, sorry, but I have to go now. There’s a…thing…I don’t even know…” He sighed and Han felt an overpowering need to comfort his son somehow, if he could only get to him. “Listen, Dad, I know I called to ask a favor but I also just…I’d like to talk to you more, sometime. I…” Ben trailed off, unable to finish.

“Yeah, kid, I know." He paused before adding a soft, "Me too.”

After the call ended, Han sat staring at the phone screen for longer than he would have been willing to admit. His background was an old picture, just Han and Ben, when Ben was maybe 8 years old. They’d gone fishing, borrowed Chewie’s boat and spent the entire day on the lake, just the two of them. The only thing biting had been mosquitoes. When they got home they were exhausted, dehydrated, a little sunburned (Ben moreso than Han), and itchy.

But they’d been happy.

Ben had informed Leia it had been “the best day” as she made them pose for a picture.

 _The best day_ …

Han levered himself out of his chair with a grunt. He had a dance lesson to get ready for.

And…maybe he’d call Chewie, see if he could borrow his friend’s new boat soon.


	6. Cake (Poe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe was very careful with the music for his wedding reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During chapter 15: Wedding Dazed of the main story.

Poe had been exceedingly careful with the wedding playlist. He’d refused Finn’s suggestion of a DJ or band because he wanted to have control over every single track—for maximum effect.

He’d started with their song, of course. Their first dance as husbands could only be to their song.

Of course, he also knew Rey loved it, and he had caught Ben listening to it a few times as well. That helped.

The subsequent tracks were a mix of love ballads full of longing and devotion.

He had very carefully avoided _anything_ that played at the company holiday party, and made sure that Rey’s favorite love song was in the mix. He and Finn may not care for it (or at least that’s what they had let Rey believe, even after it grew on them), but it certainly set a specific mood.

He had spent _weeks_ meticulously curating the perfect selection of songs for the wedding. Specifically, for the reception. And as he stood at the edge of the dance floor, he was absolutely _sure_ all the work was about to pay off. Ben and Rey were still dancing—well, swaying and staring at each other—in the far corner of the dance floor. In fact, they were basically the only couple left.

The lighting was dim, the music was perfect, no one else was around them (not that they would have noticed).

Poe tapped on Finn’s arm, getting his new husband’s attention and then jerking his chin in the direction of their two beloved, stubborn, idiot best friends.

Rey was lost, frozen as she stared up at Ben. Ben, for his part, looked…stricken was the best word Poe could come up with. Finn gripped his hand and leaned on his shoulder, holding his breath as Rey snaked her arms around his neck and Ben started to lean in.

_Yes._

_Finally._

Poe squeezed Finn’s fingers.

Rey’s eyelids fluttered.

And the catering staff made a clatter as they entered the room, wheeling out the cake.

Ben and Rey sprang apart, spell broken as they were startled by the loud noise.

“Damn it! Not now!” Poe yelled.

Rey jerked towards him, confusion on her face.

“Cake!” Finn yelped. “Time for cake! Come on, honey, we should cut the cake!” Finn dragged him over where their guests were gathering around the squealing, clattering, evil cart of kissing doom.

It had almost worked.

Damn caterers.

Damn cake.


End file.
